<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piggyback Ride by BubbyWritesStuff, SapphicaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944410">Piggyback Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff'>BubbyWritesStuff</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites'>SapphicaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Buff Adora (She-Ra), Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra loves She-Ra's muscles, Catra's Cute Sneeze, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Flustered Catra (She-Ra), Injury, Muscles, Piggyback Rides, Post-Canon, forest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra wants a piggyback ride from She-Ra. Adora is more than happy to oblige. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piggyback Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra had made some unusual requests before, but this was definitely the strangest. This was definitely something Adora hadn't expected to hear from Catra, and yet... it wasn't that surprising. Still... she did need a moment to still come to terms with it.</p><p>They'd been out in the gardens together, playing with Melog. Adora had thought up the fun idea of turning her sword into a Frisbee for Melog to play fetch with. It had gone quite well... though there were times when Adora had accidentally chucked it into a tree with her throwing arm.</p><p>While Melog was taking a nap, Catra and Adora were sat on one of the benches, relaxing in the sunshine.. and then Catra had made her strange request.</p><p>"You want...What ?" Adora asked, tilting her head in confusion.</p><p>"I-I...J want a piggyback ride...But as She-Ra." Catra blurted out, her face red like a tomato</p><p>While Catra did love Adora, she loved her She-Ra form just as much. How muscular she was, how much Catra loved to be held tenderly in arms so strong. There were many a night when Catra would gladly be spooned in She-Ra's embrace, purring softly.</p><p>And she wanted to be carried again, on Adora's back, to wherever the blonde could take her. She didn't really mind, she just wanted to have that feeling of being protected, being adored by such a muscular woman... though the silence wasn't helping.</p><p>The longer the awkward silence carried on, the more Catra started to get frustrated. She wouldn't even mind if Adora just said no... but the lack of an answer in general was getting on her nerves and making her anxious.</p><p>"Look, if you think it's too stupid, I understand if you say no," Catra replied, still red with embarrassment.</p><p>"It's not stupid," Adora replied.</p><p>Catra's eyes widened. "R-Really?"</p><p>Nodding, Adora reached over and caressed Catra's fuzzy cheek. The cat melted into the touch, resting on Adora's hand and purring softly. Adora adored Catra... and if she wanted to be carried on her back, she was going to gladly do that for her.</p><p>Adora grinned and scratched behind Catra's ear. "Who would have thought my cute kitty wanted piggybacks rides ?"</p><p>"S-stop!" Catra growled, very flustered. "Just say yes or no!"</p><p>But Adora didn't say anything. She could do Catra one better. She got up and stood before Catra. Raising her hand above her head, Adora mentally summoned her sword into her hand, glowing with golden light. Clutching the weapon, she cried out, "For the honour of Grayskull !"</p><p>The blonde's form was coated in an aura of magical energy, as she grew in size, her armour formed and she was transformed into She-Ra. Catra stared in awe as Adora's transformation was complete. Then, she bowed in front of Catra, treating her like the princess she was. "Milady."</p><p>Catra blushed shyly, and then climbed onto Adora's back, clinging to her. She couldn't belive this was really happening... but she was eternally grateful to have such a sweet loving girlfriend as Adora. She wrapped her legs around Adora's large waist, her tail coiling around her beefy thigh.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Adora asked, holding Catra's legs to keep her in place.</p><p>"Wherever you like... Just... Carry me..." Catra purred, hiding her face in She-Ra's hair.</p><p>Adora grinned. "As you wish, my love."</p><p>Smiling fondly, Catra held on as Adora started to run around the garden with her on her back, the wind rushing through her hair. She was amazed at how fast Adora could run as She-Ra. She could swear Adora could run to Plumeria and back and still not even break a sweat.</p><p>After a few laps around the garden, enjoying the sound of Catra's cheering, Adora decided to take a more scenic route for Catra's piggyback ride. She then leapt into the nearby trees, rushing into the forest outside of Brightmoon. Adora gently held her girlfriend's legs as she ran faster to the woods, her hair flowing behind her.</p><p>Clinging on, Catra purred, her arms around Adora's strong neck. Adora smiled, listening to the sound of the purring in her ears. She was surprised Catra just wanted the piggyback ride. Adora was more than capable of carrying Catra on her shoulders as well.</p><p>"You holding on tight there?" Adora asked.</p><p>"Yeah go faster!" urged Catra, clinging on tighter and giggling.</p><p>Adora laughed and did as she was told, sprinting at her top speed through the trees. She eve leapt up, bouncing of the sides of the massive tree trunks and abandoned ruins, just to spice things up more for Catra. After all, she wanted to put on a good show for her.</p><p>"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Catra cheered.</p><p>However, as they ran faster, Adora forgot to look where was running. As they were rushing towards a nearby river, Adora tripped up on an exposed tree root. The blonde tried to regain her balance, but it was too late, as they stumbled towards the water.</p><p>"Shit!" Adora screamed as she and Catra crashed down, both of them ending up in the river.</p><p>Catra hissed as she fell in the water, and tried to get out as fast as possible. She clawed up, desperate to try and swim free before the current dragged her off. As Adora used her sword to anchor them both down, she grabbed ahold of Catra.</p><p>The blonde then yanked Catra out of the water, both girls ending up on the bank. Then, Adora rushed to Catra's side. "Catra! Are you okay?"</p><p>Catra coughed up some water, groaning. "Ugh, I hate baths."</p><p>Groaning, Adora transformed back to her normal self. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Don't be... I was the one who asked you to go so fast," Catra replied, taking the blame. "I'll be okay... I think." She tried to get up, but groaned as she felt a jolt of pain from her foot.</p><p>Adora looked down at Catra's foot. It looked like she'd twisted her ankle on the bank of the river when they fell.</p><p>"Ooh, that looks nasty,"</p><p>Catra sighed, but then she smiled. "At least you'll have to carry me back now."</p><p>Grateful for Catra's optimism, Adora nodded and got up, her clothes clinging to her body, showing her muscles underneath. That didn't go unnoticed by Catra who coughed and blushed a bit. The six-pack was on full display through Adora's white shirt.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Adora asked as she picked up her girlfriend.</p><p>"N-nothing"</p><p>Smiling, Adora leaned in and kissed Catra on the cheek, nuzzling her, to which Catra then purred, snuggling against Adora's chest. She was about to lean in for a kiss on the lips but then...</p><p>"Ahh... Ahh... Ahh... Atchoo!"</p><p>Adora giggled at Catra's sneeze. Bow was correct, Catra did have the cutest sneeze of all time. But it was clear Catra needed to be brought back to Brightmoon. "Come on, you. Let's get you wrapped up warm before you catch a cold," She stated, carrying Catra home.</p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p><strong>Author's note: </strong>Back at it again with another week of Catradora fics! This one was by me and my buddy Bubby. I love the whole idea of Catra loving Adora's She-Ra form, her muscles and being carried and held in them. Also, she really does have a freaking adorable sneeze. Just... don't tell her that, she loves to deny how cute she is hehe.</p><p>See you soon!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>